Trailers have been proposed and used for transporting many vehicles and even multiple vehicles Trailers have also been proposed for specifically transporting a vehicle such as an automobile and a boat on the same trailer.
Many particular mechanical devices have been proposed and/or used for placing a vehicle and boat on a trailer and for unloading both vehicles. Most of these devices are fairly complicated and require substantial hardware in order to properly load and carry the vehicles. Further, many of the trailers are of an extended length due to the fact that the vehicles being transported are necessarily in a position which does not allow the most compact length. Additionally, there is no provision for adjusting the distance between vehicles once they are loaded into position.